


Space Boy

by floralghosst



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralghosst/pseuds/floralghosst
Summary: Tyler es la galaxia favorita de Josh.





	Space Boy

—¿Sabes, Josh? —Tyler llamaba la atención a su amigo, quien pacientemente esperaba a que terminase de llenar sus manos de colores brillantes.— Si algún día viajas a otro planeta, quiero ir contigo. Recuérdalo.

Josh le sonrió, achinando los dos bonitos ojos avellana que tenía, los que su amigo en ningún momento pararía de mirar. Tyler era especial, diferente a los demás; él entendía su gusto por el espacio exterior, su necesidad de conocer todo planeta en el universo: Y aunque eso llegase a ser imposible, los sueños de Josh serían alentados por su más preciado compañero.

Tyler soltó la mano de Josh, haciéndole saber que el diseño que pintó estaba terminado: Como todos los días, solía pintarle galaxias, planetas y algunas veces caras de alienígenas por todas sus manos, y a veces también los brazos: Josh se sentía colorido, su pelo carmín ahora era acompañado por colores violáceos, azules y algunos tonos rosados que fueron decorados con estrellas. Admiraba las habilidades que tenía Tyler al sostener un pincel cerca de su piel, todo se veía perfecto.

—Estoy seguro que los alienígenas querrán pintarse esto también.

—Me van a tener que disculpar, pero sólo te pinto a ti.

Ambos miraron a la ventana: Era de noche, a ninguno le importaba el horario que fuese; sólo sabían que la noche era su momento de recordarse el uno al otro sus ambiciones, que para algunos eran absurdas, pero que para ellos, eran lo más importante en sus vidas; sin olvidar que si las cumplían, sería juntos.

—¿Crees que los alienígenas te confundirán con uno de ellos? –Tyler habló, causándole a Josh una sonrisita.

—A ti te confundirán con una estrella. No una cualquiera, una brillante estrella que me ilumina siempre en mis días oscuros. Una que siempre está para mí.

—De ti pensarán que eres un pequeño ángel traído de otro mundo, uno que calló del cielo estrellado y llegó aquí para ser mi razón de vida.

Se miraron, siendo sumidos en el silencio, ambos fijaban sus ojos en los del otro: Veían pureza, sinceridad. Y Tyler... Tyler juraba haber visto el mismo universo en los ojos de Josh; porque él era su universo entero, y daría todo para mantener esas brillantes y pequeñas estrellas que siempre veía esparcidas en el avellana de sus ojos, que con el tiempo se convertiría en una galaxia a medida que lo miraba con sumo detalle.

Josh, ignorando la pintura fresca en sus manos, sostuvo la cara de Tyler con delicadeza, y este hizo lo mismo. Se acercaban, sin prisa, la paciencia les sobraba, porque verse de cerca era el pasatiempo de ambos. Y cuando sus respiraciones se combinaban entre sí, sus almas fueron juntadas en el momento justo en el que sus labios se unieron. Pero los momentos bonitos duraban poco, y el aire que les empezó a faltar les hizo creer eso. Josh miró las mejillas de Tyler, la pintura en ellas había cubierto el rubor.

—Ahora eres mi galaxia favorita.


End file.
